


In a Sunday Morning Churchyard

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie and Alesha have a Sunday morning talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Sunday Morning Churchyard

**Author's Note:**

> for the [](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/)**writers_choice** grave challenge

  
The grave is neat and well tended, a black marble gravestone bearing a shiny gold inscription. A circular wreath of chrysanthemums takes pride of place, from Matt’s mum Ronnie has no doubt, and between them and the stone lies a single red rose.

That, he knows, is from the lady standing beside him.

“Yours, I take it?” Even though he knows the answer, it’s a nice conversation starter, and it makes the corners of Alesha’s lips turn up in a smile.

“The first time we went out, yeah? We were walking out of the restaurant when this flower seller came up to us. You know the type, buy flowers for your pretty lady sir?” She does the accent to a tee and Ronnie can practically see the woman in his mind’s eye. “Matt went about seven shades of scarlet, eight when I pretended to get all huffy and offended...and he bought me the rose then and there. And every time after that, when we saw a flower seller... or when he was just coming to pick me up... he brought me a red rose.” Ronnie nodded, having heard the story from the other point of view on more than once occasion, just like he’d heard Matt complain about how hard it was to find roses, how it was costing him a fortune, but both of them had known that he’d never stop.

“He always did have a romantic streak,” he observed. “I used to give him grief about that.”

Alesha chuckled. “He said.”

Silence falls between them, the only sound being the rustle of leaves along the ground as the breeze gets up. There are threatening grey clouds in the sky and Ronnie shivers, pulls his coat tighter around him. “Not the best morning for it,” he says and he’s about to suggest they adjourn someplace warmer when Alesha speaks.

“I was always a football widow this time of the morning,” she says and if she notices Ronnie’s wince at her choice of words she doesn’t react to it. “Seemed like a good time to come here.”

Ronnie nods, and the next words that come out of his mouth surprise him. “He was going to ask you to marry him.” Alesha’s head turns towards him sharply and he shrugs. “He told me... I was giving him grief about how he was so distracted all of a sudden....”

He stops talking when he sees that Alesha has extended her left hand, is smiling. “He already did it,” she tells him as his jaw drops open at the sight of the diamond solitaire twinkling in the light. “It was in getting sized... half a dozen rings in my jewellery box and the dope didn’t think of lifting one of them.” She shakes her head, obviously lost in her memories. “I’ve never seen him so nervous... I didn’t have a clue. Never saw it coming.”

“He never said...”

“He wanted to wait... do the whole big reveal thing. You know, big romantic moment and all that.” She glances at the gravestone, his name, says fondly, “Sap.” Then, suddenly, tears were rolling down her cheeks. “I miss him, Ronnie,” she chokes out and he pulls her into a hug.

“Me too,” he sighs. “Me too.”


End file.
